


I Want The K {{ Connor Edition }}

by Bone_Zone



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Kiss on the Cheek, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Underwater, connor being a dork, goofy kiss, kiss meme, kiss on the nose, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Posted from my Tumblr page, a lot of people told me to do the kiss meme for Connor {everyone's favorite android} so I thought I'd post them here.





	1. Chapter 1

~~1:Romantic Kiss~~  
2: Cheek Kiss  
3: Nose Kiss  
4: Forehead Kiss  
5: Firm Kiss  
6: Gentle Peck  
7: ~~Hot, Steamy kiss~~  
8: Eyelid Kiss  
9: Jawline Kiss  
10: Neck Kiss  
11: Collarbone Kiss  
12: Chest Kiss  
13: Stomach Kiss  
14: Kiss Along the Hips  
15: Kiss in the Rain  
16: Upside-Down Kiss  
17: Goofy Kiss  
18: Underwater Kiss  
19: Forceful Kiss  
20: Any of the Above  
21: Then there’s tongue

++ May add more kisses for this little nerd ++


	2. Kiss number 1 || Romantic Kiss ||

For the two years that you dated Connor, you’ve never really considered him to be romantic. You didn’t blame him of course, he was an android and you knew he was still trying to get used to being a deviant and seeing him act awkward was honestly adorable, but since the android hold a large bouquet of flowers wearing a rather nice suit was some what shocking.

Raising your brows you gave him a smile grabbing them from his hands, placing a kiss against his cheek you chuckled holding the flowers to your chest. 

“What’s all this?”

“Hank advised me that I should be more....romantic.” Frowning the LED spun yellow before he gave you a smile as he let his fingers brushed your cheek for a moment.

Shaking your head, you just smiled as you grabbed his hand. “Conner you don’t need to go and to all these romantic things for me...you know what I like. Spending time with you...though a back rub wouldn’t hurt.” you teased as he watched you for a few moments.

Lowering his eyes he stepped closer to you as he then looked into your eyes.Leaning into you he just let his lips press into your own as he guided you in for a gentle kiss.He let his arms wrap around your waist as his tongue ghosted over your lips, gliding over your teeth. Pulling away from your lips for a moment he let his lips then guided over your neck placing small kisses on the collarbone. He then cupped your cheeks in his hands as he gave you a gentle smile, feeling out of breath you returned Connors smile as you leaned in for another kiss as the android whispered against your lips with how much he cared for you.

Connor may not be the most romantic one around but he knew how to take your breath away.


	3. It’s getting hot in here || Hot & Steamy Kiss ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss # 7 Hot, Steamy kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Short drabble, buuttt i really wanted to put something out since I’ve haven’t been posting writings things.

Shit !did it just get hotter in here or was it just you…whelp judging from the Android pressing into your body, his breath against your neck, fingers digging into your hips as he held you close to his body and feeling that want press against your thighs…it wasn’t just you feeling that need.

Biting your lip you glanced up in Connors eyes,they seemed to turn darker than before. Shaking your head you then pulled him in for a kiss, your arms weaving around his neck.

Feeling you Connor let his body press into yours as he then grabbed your legs hiking them on his hips.You did not know where this was coming from but shit it was hot.

Parting your lips you could feel his tongue run over yours, fighting for dominance you let your fingers clutch his arm.

You knew Connor was struggling with keeping up since he was so used to this but the android pinned you too the wall as his hand grasped your legs, lifting you up you let them slide over his hips.

Pulling his lips back Connor then let his lips trail down your neck, teeth grazing the skin. Holding back a groan you then smiled whispering something in the androids ear.Feeling his smirk against your neck, he then carried you off to the bedroom. 

Knowing more this hot kiss would turn into something hotter.


End file.
